NaLu- Unwanted Engagement
by xmenforlife
Summary: PART 1- One day Natsu returns to the guild and can't find Lucy. He is worried sick. Little does he know that Lucy left for his own good. She is forced to marry a man because of threats he is sending her. But will marrying him stop the threats? Or an even better question, will she marry him or will her dragon come to save her? PART 2 - friendship vs. a wild mother
1. The Letter

**Hi guys! I'm back with my first (on here) Fairy Tail Fanfic! YAY!**

 **NATSU POV**

"Hey, have you guys seen Lucy?" I ask when I open the doors to my favorite guild, my guild.

Everyone turns to look at me. None of them say anything. They probably didn't even hear what I said. After a second they turn back to what they had been doing before. I guess they hadn't heard me or maybe they hadn't seen the blonde I was searching for. I walk over to Erza and Gray where they are looking at the request in the back of the room.

"You guys haven't seen Lucy?" I ask again. They shake their heads.

"I haven't seen her since our mission yesterday. Maybe I can help you with whatever it is you need instead Natsu?" Erza asks.

"N-no, that's ok. I just… never mind." I say as I turn around. I start heading to the door when Gray grabs my shoulder.

"Do-do you like her Natsu? Are you in loooovvvvveeee?" Gray asks loudly. Everyone stares in our direction, "That's why you want to see her right?"

I'm pretty sure my face turned as red as a tomato. "N-n-no." I stutter. "Sh-she borrowed something from me and I-I need it back. Yeah that's right, I need it back." I'm so proud of myself for coming up with that at the last minute. But the truth is, Lucy is my best friend… maybe more then that. I just wanted to see her. I'm happy when I'm around her.

"Yeah okay! See you later lover boy!" Gray calls out before I can close the door behind me. I walk quickly towards Lucy's house. Happy flies above me.

"Is it true Natsu? Do you love Lucy?" Happy pries.

"Wh-what? Why would you th-think that?" I ask nervously.

"You do love her don't you?" Happy says with a smile.

I sigh, "I don't know. Maybe."

"Good."

"What? Why is it good?"

"Lucy's good. She likes you too. You better treat her nice." Happy stops in the air and looks at me with his paws on his hips.

"What's that look for? I would never hurt Lucy! You out of all people should know that!" I say after I turn back to look at him.

Happy sighs and nods his head before flying again. "Aye."

It doesn't take long to get to the familiar house of the spunky girl, which I came looking for. I jump up to the window, which I open and slide in through. Happy follows closely behind. I am expecting the sound of Lucy's voice yelling at me about how I need to knock and use the door before coming inside of her house. But I'm met with nothing. I look around and see… nothing. Well that's not exactly true. I see the bed, which came with the house along with the dinning table, desk, and a few other pieces of big furniture. But all of her things are missing. Her novel papers aren't spread out on her desk. The rug on her floor is gone. Her pillow isn't on the bed.

"Happy? Where did Lucy go?" I ask hesitantly.

"I dunno." Happy replies.

I walk over to her desk and see a small envelop. I pick it up and see 'FairyTail' written on the front. I open it up and look inside. I pull out the crisp piece of paper, which has Lucy's neat handwriting on it. I read it slowly then read it again and again. My heart drops and so does the paper. Happy flies down to pick it up.

"What is it Natsu?" Happy asks. He holds the paper in his hand. He hasn't read it yet.

"L-lu-lucy… she… she." I can't say it. There's no way. "We have to get to the others." I finally say as I jump out the window. Happy follows me with the note in his hand.

We get to Fairy Tail faster then we got to Lucy's. I run through the front doors and in to the bar area. Happy is panting but was able to keep up. Everyone turns to look at us.

"Natsu, is something wrong?" Mira asks.

I nod my head. I'm bent over with my hands on my knees while I catch my breath. "Read it. Read it out loud." I say before pointing at Happy.

Happy hands the note over to Mira who walks over to the bar and stands up on one of the stools.

"This letter is addressed to all of FairyTail. It says,

 _Hi everyone,_

 _I'm sorry I couldn't see you again before I left. But this is something I have to do. I never wanted to leave you guys. I've never had more fun anywhere in my life. Thanks for the great memories. But I'm going to have to leave Fairy Tail and head back to my hometown. I miss you guys already._

 _Signed with love,_

 _Lucy"_

Everyone in the room gasps and a few of the people in the room start crying. I sink down into a chair and feel my eyes start to water. I can't let myself cry here. What would everyone think? But then I heard the familiar sound of Erza. I look up and I can see Erza standing in the corner with Jellal and Gray. She has tears running down her face. So does Gray. They are both sobbing. I can't hold back my own tears now that I've seen the rest of my team cry. Happy and I are soon crying too.

"We have to go after her!" Erza yells with tears still rolling down her face.

"YEAH!" A few others in the room agree.

Everyone looks up when they hear Gramps clear his voice. "She has made her decision. If Lucy felt the need to leave then she is aloud to do so. That being said, I will not stop anyone who wishes to go find her. She is your friend and I understand if you would like to go see her. But do not force her to come back to Fairy Tail. If she desires to come back then she is welcome too."

Everyone is quiet after Gramps stops talking. But it doesn't take long for people to start talking about when they are going to go see Lucy. I get up while wiping my tears away. I walk over to Erza, Gray, and Jellal. "I'm going to find her today." I state.

"We are coming with you." Erza says.

"Yeah, Lucy is our friend too Fire Brain!" Gray says proudly.

I give Gray an evil eye then realize that we need to leave to get Lucy right away. "Come on. Come on. Come on!" I yell as I drag the 3 of them towards the door.

"Not so fast Natsu!" Levy calls from across the room.

"What? We have to go get Lucy!" I yell. I'm really irritated that they would slow me down on my quest to bring home my best friend!

"We're coming with you!" Cana says stubbornly.

"Yeah, Lucy is my friend too you know!" Levy says with a puff.

"Where ever Gray goes Juvia goes."

"It is MAN to find your friends!"

"Yes it is "man" big brother!"

"I'll go too."

Everyone looks at Gajeel. Nobody knew he was close with Lucy. "Am I not aloud to go?" He basically dared someone to stop him. Everyone turned towards the door again including me. Normally I would've picked a fight with him, but right now I wasn't in the mood.

We all get to Lucy's town later that night. Everyone is really cranky. Apparently I was complaining too much on the train! We all decide to stay at a small hotel in the center of the city. Gajeel, Gray, Elfman, Happy, Jellal, and I all share one room while the girls, Levy, Cana, Mira, Erza and Juvia get a different one. We try to sleep that night. But I know that none of us do. I can hear Gray huff as he rolls over, Jellal's breathing is loud, and Gajeel is mumbling about how loud everyone is. I sigh and look at Happy who is on the bottom of my bed. I think he is the only one who was able to fall asleep. But it must not be a very good one because he is whimpering and flailing around. I close my eyes and try to sleep for the 5th time tonight. I have no luck and have a feeling that the rest of the night will be like this too. I'm going to be tired in the morning.

 **Okay first chapter is up! Let me know what ya'll think!**


	2. Threats and Marriages?

**LUCY POV**

(Morning Natsu finds her note)

I finished packing last night. I've got to leave as soon as possible. If I don't get to my old town by tonight then Fairy Tail is going to be in trouble. They've already helped and cared for me so much. I can't let them get hurt because of me. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if Natsu or any of the others got hurt.

Before I open the door to leave I look over at the window, which Natsu is usually jumping through. I smile then remember that I meant to leave a note. I run over to my big suitcase and pull out a clean piece of paper and my ink and pen. I sit down at my desk for the last time. What to write? I think I'll tell them about the threat, but I know I can't. They will definitely come after me if I do. It's not that I think they all care a lot about me. But I do know that they would never let someone in their guild leave because of a threat. So I just stick with the basics. I tell them that I have to go and that I loved being with them. I also tell them that I am going back to my hometown. I think twice before writing the latter. But I feel like they should at least know where I am going to be headed.

It doesn't take me long to get to the train station. As I bored I think of all the jobs my team and I went on. I can't help but wish I could go on one more. We just got back from a job yesterday. As soon as we arrived back I ran to my house so I could pack everything up. I received the threat during the job. We had to stop a group of thieves in a small town near the sea. We did easily. But when we got back to the hotel that we had been given for the weekend Natsu gave me a note, which had been laying on a bedside table in the room. The whole team watched as I opened the letter, which was addressed to me.

Inside it said,

 _Hi Lucy,_

 _Act natural when you read this if your friends are around. You probably don't remember me. I am Duke Sawarr, your fiancé. Now that your families property belongs to me I guess I don't need to marry you. But I want to Lucy Heartfilia. You probably don't want to marry me. I'm not stupid. I know what you think of me. So how bout I make a deal with you? You marry me with no fighting back and everything and everyone will be all right. But, if you try to fight back or stay away from me… your friends will die and your guild will be destroyed. Oh and I will make you marry me and be my wife slave after all of that goes down. So… it's your choice. I'm giving you till Friday to meet me at The Hotel Center._

 _See you there my love,_

 _Signed by yours truly_

Just remembering that moment gives me the chills. Of course I tried my best to hide my scared face. But Natsu could tell something was wrong.

 ** _"What's wrong?"_** He asked.

 ** _"What? Oh nothing. Nothing is wrong! What are you talking about?"_** I replied quickly. I stuck the note in my shirt.

 ** _"But you look really pale now that you read the letter. Who was it from?"_** Natsu tilted his head to the side as he waited for me to reply.

 ** _"Oh, it was just from an old friend. His mother died."_** I lied. I hate lying to Natsu but I didn't have a choice.

We got back to Fairy Tail yesterday. Today it is Friday and I have to get to my old home as soon as possible. The train moves slowly. I think about Natsu and how much he would hate riding this train right now. It makes me smile when I think of him. He always makes me smile. It's strange. I've never felt this way about anyone else before. I think I might have feelings for him. But I know I cant. He's my team member and my best friend. I can't feel this way about him. Just thinking about leaving him behind makes me sad.

I walk through the familiar streets that I walked when I was only a child. It's getting dark now. It's probably 6pm. I'm to far away from the big clock near the train station to be sure. I can see the circle in the center of town. The hotel that I am meeting Duke Sawarr at is on the street right next to the circle. I see its lights glowing from across the street. The cheap red florescent letters shine from atop the roof. I walk inside and ask the clerk where Duke Sawarr's room is. He asks me for my name and the business that I have with the duke.

I sigh before saying, "My name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. And I am here to marry Sawarr."

The clerk was expecting me. He hands me a key and tells me that Sawarr is staying on the third floor in room 182. I nod before trudging up the stairs with my suitcase behind me. I'm miserable and lonely and about to meet some guy who I have only met once when I was 10. This week isn't turning out the way I wanted it too.

 **NATSU POV**

(Saturday morning)

I'm up as soon as the light shines through the curtains. When I jump out of bed I land on Elfman (who slept on the floor because he insisted that it was 'man') and knock Happy off of the bed.

"AHH!" Happy screeched when he fell of the bed.

Elfman grunted and sat up. Soon everyone in the room was awake because of the noise. "We need to wake the girls up!" I say when everyone is changed and ready to go. I run out of the room and down the hall. The girls are in room 180. We were in room 172.

After we get the girls out of bed we all run down the three floors of stairs to the lobby. We go to the clerk at the front desk to check out of the hotel. He is smiling a lot and it's really scaring me.

"Are you tourists?" The clerk asks before taking the money Mira hands him.

"Uh, yeah I guess." I really don't feel like making small talk with this guy right now.

"I assume you've heard of Duke Sawarr?" He asks with a smile.

Erza and Mira nod their heads. "Good! Well he is getting married today! Right across the street! He's getting married to a wizard!" The clerk blurts out.

"So, what does that have to do with us?" I ask.

"Well you are all wizards aren't you?"

"Yeah..." Juvia says from next to Gray.

"Well I thought maybe you would know her." The clerk says with a grin.

I hold my breath and try not to think about the possibility that it is Lucy. Could it be that we found her this easily? But could she really be getting married to this Duke guy?

 **Two POV's in one chapter?! Watch out guys I'm getting wild!**

 **Anywho, hope you like it! Let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. dressed in white I mean pink

**Ahh! Thank you all for the follows and the favorites! It means a lot to me! Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

 **LUCY POV**

(Really early Saturday morning)

The light wasn't even up when one of Sawarr's maids came in to wake me up. Duke Sawarr sent his apologies last night. He wasn't able to make it because of a business trip that ran longer then expected. He did send a maid named Madurai though. I'm really happy that he wasn't able to make it last night.

Madurai has me get up and get dressed into a wedding dress. It is a light pink with a tight bodice and a loose bottom. It's made out of tool and has small crystal flowers going up the side. Madurai gives me a bouquet of white roses with crystal-encrusted edges. I look at myself in the mirror and can't help but picture Natsu standing next to me in a navy suit with a white tie. I scold myself. What I'm I thinking? I can't think that way! I've all ready made up my mind.

Madurai takes me to the church right across the street. The light has just started pouring out over the town. I step inside the church and see servants running around frantically trying to finish last minute details.

"What time is the wedding Madurai?" I ask quietly.

"In 15 minutes Mistress." She replies with her head bowed.

I know that I will never get used to servants acting the way they do around me. I don't like it at all. I'm interrupted from my thoughts when the church doors open and a stalky man walks in. He is wearing a black suit and a pink tie.

"Ahhh, my bride. You look marvelous."

I look down at the slightly short man. "You must be Duke Sawarr." I say in a challenging tone.

"No need to be defensive my dear. Only 10 minutes until the guests arrive, then the wedding starts. Madurai!"

"Yes master?"

"Tell Lucy what she must do when the wedding starts!" Sawarr then walks to the back of the church and starts ordering the servants to work faster.

Madurai takes me into a side room. She does my hair and explains that I just need to read from the sheet of paper the minister will hand me. I try to keep my tears from falling on to my cheeks.

"Are you okay Mistress?" Madurai asks.

"Please don't call me mistress." I say in a choky voice.

"Okay. Is something wrong Mi- is something wrong?"

I nod and bring my hands up to my eyes. I then let my tears run freely out of my eyes. "I don't want to marry him Madurai! He's forcing me too! He threated my friends! I have too!" I shake in my chair.

"I-I'm sorry." Madurai wipes the tears off of my face.

"I left my celestial keys in the hotel room with my clothes. I can't do anything now." I am trying to calm down a little now. I can feel Madurai's hands on my sleeveless shoulders.

"That's not true. You can help your friends."

I nod. It's the only thing I'm good for now. I wipe my face off with a wet towel before Madurai can apply any makeup. Soon I am fresh again. But as I watch the guest start to arrive. I have to hold back a sob.

 **NATSU POV**

(Same time as Lucy now)

"What guild is she from?" Elfman asks loudly.

The clerk shrinks back a little before answering, "I- I'm not sure."

"What did she look like?" Gray asks.

"Oh, she was beautiful. Blonde hair and big brown eyes. She was wearing a blush colored wedding dress when she left this morning. My guess is most guys wanted her, I know I did!"

"Pervert!" Erza screamed as she tried to punch the clerk. Jellal was able to stop her before her fist made contact with the man's face.

"It sounds like her… Do you know what her name is?" I ask. I hold my breath again unintentionally.

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia I think." The clerk shrugged.

"Where is the wedding?" I shout. My fist makes contact with the table. I didn't realize it but my hands where on fire and I left a big smoldering mark where my fists hit the desk.

"It's at the church right across the street. But I th-think you need to be invited."

I didn't bother listening much to the last part. I was already heading towards the door before he could finish his first sentence. No way was Lucy getting married to some guy she just met. That was really unlike her. Something's gotta be up and I'm going to figure out what it is.

Happy soon caught up to me. I was crossing the street when the others finally got out of the hotel. She had been there, in the same hotel that we had just stayed in. How could I have let her scent get past me? I should've been paying more attention.

Music was playing inside the church. I could hear it from across the street. Erza and Gray stood next to Happy and I right outside the doors to the church. I didn't need to wait for their approval to go inside. I opened the doors and walked through the entry room. Nobody was in there, which meant the wedding had already started.

I slam open the doors to the ceremony. Everyone turns their heads to look at me. I see Lucy standing up front next to a shorter, heavier man. Lucy looks beautiful like always. But I can't even think about that because she is about to marry some creepy man name Duke Sawarr and she is crying and shaking.

"What are you doing?" The duke yelled at my friends and I.

"We're here to ask our friend a few questions before she gets married." Erza says. She is standing just to the left of me.

"Ask them and I will answer!" Yells Duke Sawarr.

I shake my head. "No." I say as I exhale. "We will ask Lucy questions without you in the room." I say forcefully while I stand my ground.

The Duke seams to be thinking over what I just said. "Fine. But… I'll need to take one of you as a hostage incase you get any ideas."

 **Well there you have it! Let me know what you think in the comments! I might be posting another chapter later tonight. If not then I won't be able to post until Friday! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Wipe away your tears

**Surprise Surprise! I'm back with another chapter!**

 **-So soon?-**

 **I know I know! I didn't think I'd have time to post this till Friday but here I am! So please enjoy minna!**

 **LUCY POV**

(Beginning of the wedding)

The music begins playing in the church. Madurai motions for me to start walking through the doors, which are now open. I keep my head down. I don't want to look at my future husband. I honestly wish I never have to see him again.

When I make it to the front of the crowd I turn to face Sawarr. If I look down I can see him so I look up. The minister starts talking before handing me a paper. I look down at it to see what I am supposed to say. I almost gag. I'm not going to be able to say this with out throwing up.

"Now it is time for the couple to say their vows."

"My be loved Lucy. I have loved you since the day we met when we were young. You have always been hot. But now you are just glorious." Duke Sawarr continues talking. I think he is trying to be seductive… it's not working. The truth is I want to curl up in a ball and throw up repeatedly. I want to forget this man and the pain that I have to bare when I'm around him. I want to be with my friends, Erza, Gray, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Mira, and all the others at FairyTail. But most of all I want to be with Natsu. I can't stand being away from him for so long.

"And Lucy, your vows now."

I sigh and look down at my papers. "My handsome gorgeous Duke. You are s-so caring and compassionate. I lo-love you w-with all my hear-heart and I never want to- to leave your side." I can barley read the paper anymore. I have tears streaming down my face and I am trying not to call him what I really want to.

I'm about to continue when I hear the doors slam open. I look over and see Natsu, Happy, Erza, and Gray come in followed by my other closest friends. I feel hope but I know that I can't have any. I can't let them get involved with me. They are too important to me. If they got hurt I don't know what I would do.

"What are you doing?" Sawarr yelled from next to me. I keep my eyes glued to my feet. I don't want to meet any of my friend's eyes.

"We're here to ask our friend a few questions before she gets married." Erza says. She sounds as strong as ever.

"Ask them and I will answer!" My *gag* fiancé *gag* yells across the room.

Natsu shakes his head. "No" He says firmly yet quietly. I love it when he does that. "We will ask Lucy questions without you in the room." He finished a little louder.

The Duke takes a deep breath before answering. "Fine, but I'll need to take one of you as a hostage just incase you get any ideas."

"You can take Juvia." Juvia says. She will probably just turn into water to get away from him.

Sawarr shakes his head. "The other blue headed girl. I'll take her."

I can see Levy get tense when he says that. "What? No." Gajeel says defensively before stepping in front of the girl. I know that they have feelings for each other. The only other person that seems to know is Mira. Levy knows too but Gajeel is kind of in denial. I smirk anyway.

"It's ok. You guys talk to Lu-chan. He wont hurt me." Levy says with a smile. I admirer her for the bravery she shows in the toughest situations.

"He better not." Gajeel mutters. Levy blushes a little as she steps forward.

Sawarr releases me then grabs Levy's small wrists. I walk over to Natsu and the others. We step out into the entry room. "I didn't expect to see you guys here." I say quietly.

Before anyone else can speak Natsu hugs me tightly and lifts my feet off the floor slightly. I smile and gently hug him back. "What are you doing here?" Natsu asks.

I gulp, "I'm…. I'm getting married."

"Why?" Cana asks. I've never seen her so sober.

"I have too." I state calmly.

"You don't have to do anything!" Natsu says taking my hands in his.

 **NATSU POV**

(Present)

"Yes I do! People I-I love will get hurt if I don't marry him!" Lucy says strongly. Her eyes are starting to water and I just want to pull her in to a hug.

"Who? Tell us and we will protect them. I give you my word." Erza says. She is standing right behind me.

Lucy shakes her head. A tear slips out between her closed eyelids. "He had more power then my father did. He will get a bigger and more determined force to attack them. Even you guys wouldn't be able to stop them."

"We will try! If it's for you, Luce, we'll do it!" I say. I am grabbing her shoulders and shaking her slightly.

"You already helped me. I can't ask for anymore. I don't want you to get hurt!" She now has streams of tears rushing down her face.

I lift my hand up and brush the tears away with my thumbs. Lucy slowly looks up. I hate seeing her cry. I just want to do everything I can to protect her. "Tell us who he is threatening to hurt."

"Fairy Tail. Just like last time. You guys are the closest thing I have to family! I can't do anything that would put you in danger." Lucy stands up taller after saying this.

"No way are we letting you marry this dude! Right Natsu?" Gray asks harshly.

"No way!" I say with a small grin.

"What are we gonna do then? We can't just take her, who knows what that guy will do to Shrimp." Gajeel says impatiently.

"I have an idea." Erza says.

"But whatever happens he'll still attack you guys!" Lucy cries out. "I don't want that to happen!"

I grab Lucy's hand and look her in the eyes. "Don't worry. He can't hurt us as long as we're together. We're the strongest team after all!" I say before looking over at Erza and Gray. They both nod. Then I look at the others and they all smile at me.

 **Just gonna let you guys know that this story will have an "ending" and that will be the end of part one. Part two will be on this same document/story thing but labeled as part two. It will probably take me longer to update those chapters but this first part will be much shorter than the second! Just letting you guys know so that it doesn't seem like I'm just jumping to the end! Trust me, there will be much more to come!**


	5. Gemini

**OMG! I am soon sorry about the repeat chapter! Thank you to everyone who brought that to my attention! If anything like that happens again please let me know! Oh my Mavis... I'm so embarrassed! ^/^**

 **I hope you like this chapter to make up for that mistake! Thanks for reading and commenting, favoriting, and following! Means a lot!**

 **LUCY POV**

(present)

Erza just explained her plan to me. It sounded like it would work. At least for a little while. I pull out my celestial keys and find Gemini. When I call the twins they appear. I tell them what to do and that sets the plan into action. Hopefully it will be smooth sailing from here on out.

 **LEVY POV**

(present)

The doors open and all the guests turn to see who came inside. It's Lucy. My heart sinks. Behind her are Natsu, Erza, and Gray. A little further back stands everyone else.

"Lucy's back. Let Levy go." Gray says.

I feel the grip on my wrists loosen and I fall forwards. I walk back towards Gajeel and Mirajane. My eyes follow Lucy as she walks past me. I want to reach out and pull her into a hug. I want to tell her I won't let her marry this fool. But I don't. I just keep walking. When I get to Gajeel he grabs my shoulders and looks down at me. My heart skips a beat.

"Did that bastard hurt you in any way Shrimp?" He asks.

"No. And my name is Levy not Shrimp!" I say impatiently. Gajeel laughs with his famous 'Gihi'. I giggle at him before walking into the big entrance room. There I see… Lucy?

 **NATSU POV**

She's here next to me and that evil Duke can't take her away from me. I look over at the girl I'm thinking about. Lucy stands there in a wedding dress looking as beautiful as ever. I see Levy walk through the doors. A confused expression crosses her face as she realizes there are two Lucy's now.

"Lu-Chan!" She cries out before running forward and wrapping her arms around Lucy.

"Hi Levy-Chan! I'm sorry to worry all of you guys." Lucy says the latter directed towards everyone. We all smile back at her in response.

"Let's get our of here before they realize you're a fake." I say with a smile. To be honest, that Duke would have been fried already if Erza hadn't came up with the plan and Lucy didn't calm me down.

"Natsu?" Lucy asks. I turn to look at her. "What happens when they find out that Gemini isn't actually me. They'll attack Fairy Tail." She says while starring at the ground.

"I know." I say. I 'm walking next to her know and have my arm rested across her shoulders. "They might have a stronger army but you have to remember that you have many friends from other guilds and our guild has gotten stronger also." I explain as I pull her closer to me.

 **LUCY POV**

Natsu sure does know how to make me feel better. I smile and look at him. I rest my head on his shoulder and yawn. I'm exhausted from this crazy day and it's only noon.

It doesn't take us very long to get to the train station. It's probably around 1 in the evening. We get on the next train towards Magnolia. Natsu hasn't left my side and I'm happy about that. I've carrying Happy for at least 4 miles now. He doesn't seem to want to leave my side either. I smile at my Nakama. I wish they really knew how much they meant to me.

Eventually we board a train and are on our way back to Fairy Tail. My one and only home.

 **OKKKKAY! Almost done with the first part... But whats gonna happen when Sawarr finds out about Gemini? That'll be in part two! Any suggestions, comments, concerns? Please let me know! Thank you all!**


	6. Something to hold on to

**Okay! I'm back! Sorry I'm in the middle of moving and have been extremely busy!**

 **Oh and on another note! About this story, I know a lot of you wanted Natsu to go crazy and just destroy Sawarr but I felt like he would have been so nervous an would have been feeling the full effect of his love for Lucy plus Erza had him calm down so that he didn't kill anyone! But don't worry! In the second part there will be much fighting! I really hope you enjoy this short finale to part one!**

 **ERZA POV**

"Look at those two." I say to Gray and Jellal. We all look over and Natsu and Lucy. Natsu passed out as soon as we got on the train and now his head is rested on Lucy's shoulder and Lucy's head is rested on Natsu's head. They are adorable and both of them are sleeping.

"Juvia doesn't have a love rival anymore?" Juvia asks as she pops her head up next to the three of us. Jellal and I laugh. Gray turns a bright red, which makes Jellal and I laugh more.

Suddenly I notice a flash goes off from behind us. I turn and see Levy peeking her head over the benches. She has a camera and shakes it before saying "Evidence!" with a big smile. Soon all of the members of Fairy Tail that came to get Lucy are laughing and looking at the kawaii couple sleeping before us.

They'll live happily ever after. They better or I'm going to have to destroy some bakas. I'm sure Mira would love to help me with that.

 **NO ONE POV**

And so, in the last train car headed towards Magnolia there sits Erza, Jellal, Juvia, Gray, Gajeel, Levy, Cana, Elfman, Happy, Natsu, and Lucy.

Let me paint this picture for you. In the front of the train car sits Elfman, Cana, and Mira. They are mostly focused on calming the ship crazed Mira down. A row behind them you can see Juvia, Gajeel, and Levy. They are all huddled around Levy looking at the picture she took of Natsu and Lucy. In the next row Jellal, Erza, and Gray sit. They are looking across the isle at the last row where you can see Natsu and Lucy leaning on each other with Happy on their laps. All of them are sleeping. It's a beautiful scene… this moment when all of them are together. This is a moment they need to remember while it lasts.

 **PART 2...**

 **OKAY! There you have it! The conclusion to part one! If you have any ideas for part two or if you want to express your understanding of where it might go please either PM me or comment! I'll be sure to check out what you have to say! Thank you all so much for sticking with me over this slower part of the story! I'll hopefully have the first chapter of part 2 up by the end of this week but it all depends on how chaotic the move is! Anyway! Have a nice day/night!**

 **~Raven~**


	7. Part 2 Mommy's little pop tart?

**Forgive me! I haven't posted in such a long time! I'm just posting a small part of P2 today because I'm still working on the rest but I hope this next part will keep you interested! Please comment/PM me and let me know what you think! Also I apologize for all previous and future spelling errors, grammar mistakes, and any other mistakes in this story! I try my best but I've never actually taken a literature/english/writing class soooo... yeaaaaa. Please enjoy!**

 **PART 2**

 **SAWARR'S POV**

Those foolish children. I can't believe they actually thought they could trick me. They stole my fiancé and I'm going to get them back for that! Nobody messes with me and gets away with it! I have more power than those fools could ever imagine! I will get back Lucy. I think that's her name…. I will get what I want! I always do. Mommy would not allow this. I'll have to tell her what these mean people have done to me. She'll get them. I feel a smile crawl onto my face. She will get them good.

"Hello Mommy." A few days have past. The fake Lucy has disappeared.

"Hi baby! How is my little pop tart?" My mother asks over a lacrima.

"Not so great mommy. I was supposed to get married but these mean kids came and took my bride." I say with a quivering lip.

" ** _THEY DARE MAKE YOU FEEL BAD?! I WILL KILL THEM ALL!_** Where are they sweety? Mommy will deal with this and I will bring back your bride. You know I have my resources!" I smile at her answer. Too easy.

 **See I told you it was short! I'll try to post again soon!**


	8. Going Home

**Sorry I took so long! I put two perspectives in this chapter so hopefully that will make up for the long absence! I had to put a bit of shipping in this chapter! Actually a lot, not only NaLu! And I'm sorry to say but I kinda leave you at a cliff hanger at the end of this chapter! I will post the next chapter soon though!**

 **\- On another note, I'm thinking of posting another Fairy Tail Fic. Also NaLu, I bit more fighting in it and a bit more fluff, what do you think? I'll post the summary at the beginning of the next chapter! -**

 **ENJOYYYY**

 **LUCY'S POV**

"I owe you one Juvia! Thank you for finding my keys!" I say with a grin.

"It was no problem romantic rival." Juvia replies as I sweat drop…

"How did you know where they were? I left them in the hotel room with my clothes."

"Juvia asked the clerk where your room was while the others ran to get you. Then Juvia met a maid and she showed Juvia to your keys." Juvia stats.

"Well thank you so much!" I say again.

We got off the train about 30 minuets ago. We stopped at a town for two nights because Natsu and Gajeel started complaining about the train too much so it's taken us almost three days to get back to Magnolia but it's good to be home. We are all walking to the guild at this very moment. I'm excited and nervous to see everyone again. What will they think of me after making the decision that I did?

I try not to think of it… Suddenly I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I feel an arm rest across my shoulders. I get startled and lookup to see Natsu leaning on me.

"Can I come over tonight and talk to you about what happened?" He asked seriously.

"S-sure." He's never _ASKED_ to come over before. I don't know why he'd start now.

"Great! Oh and Lucy?" I look up at him again to see what he's about to say. "Don't worry. Everyone in the guild is going to be so happy you're back and in one piece. Try not to stress yourself out." And with that he took his arm away and walked towards Happy.

A smile spreads across my face. I'm so lucky to have friends like that pink haired dragon.

 **MIRA'S POV**

'Oh my Mavis!' I squeal in my head as I feel a big smile spread across my face. I am currently walking behind the mages who are heading back to the guild. Juvia is hanging on to Gray's arm as she nuzzles her face into his shoulder. I can see his blush spreading across his face even as he half-heartedly tries to push the water mage off of him. I smirk; those two will end up together!

My gaze shifts to Jellal and Erza. Jellal isn't usually in the guild but due to a request from master Makarov he came to converse about a certain dark guild that needs to be taken out. Grievance Trill. I shudder at the thought of them. Jellal and Erza are having a quiet and civil conversation… Actually I take that back. I think Jellal just mentioned cake. Those lovebirds are so cute.

Levy is thrown over Gajeel's shoulder and I have to suppress my laughter. "Gajeel! Put me down this instant!" Levy shrieks as her tiny fists make contact with his back. The taller man chuckles and shakes his head. I think he tells her she is to slow with her little legs. Levy's face is now red as her legs start kicking too. She is furious. I hear Gray laugh as he sees the two and I know he has the same thoughts as I do. Those two already act like a married couple; they might as well make it official.

I then look over at the ship that is constantly pulling at my heartstrings. Natsu is leaning over Lucy with his arm pulling her close to his side. He is pointing ahead and I can see her body shake as laughter fills her chest. A small smile spreads across my face. I am so happy to have her back. Natsu had been so worried before. I just really hope Sawarr doesn't attack because Natsu will have his head if he so much as tries to touch Lucy again.

I look up and see the guild come into view. I smile and realize I'm home. I've missed the guild even though I was only gone for a short time. I don't like being away from my family. I see Natsu dragging Lucy as fast as he can towards the building with Happy flying overhead. Everyone is laughing when suddenly it's all gone. The guild, the town, the sky, everything is gone. I look around for my friends but see none of them.

 **Until next time my friends!**


	9. Not going home anymore

**I am still alive! I haven't posted in a while and I am very very sorry! I have been so busy lately! But hey, if you wanna read some finished Fairy Tail stories you should go check out my Wattled account! honest_life**

 **Anyway, enough self promotion! On with the good stuff!**

 **SAWARR'S POV**

Mother put her plan into action the minute I called. Those wizards have another thing coming for them.

I stare out across my big open room and smile to myself. Soon Lucy, the girl I was supposed to marry when she was 16, will finally be mine. If she doesn't come willingly this time then I'm sure killing the wizards off one by one will do the trick.

I hear a knock on my door and turn my head to see Crane, a mage who can hold people in portions of space, standing in the entryway. "They're waiting." Are his only words before he leaves the room, I follow.

 **LUCY'S POV**

One moment Natsu was gripping my hand and pulling me towards Fairy Tail and the next everything was blank. I wasn't in a room but I wasn't outside either. Everything is white, almost blinding but also not at all.

"NATSU? HAPPY? LEVY?" I call out, well I try to anyway. My voice doesn't seem to be working. In fact, I can barley move my mouth.

Suddenly I am jolted forwards and find myself in the middle of a tall square room. On one side of the room stands a man with dark green hair the hangs over his right eye but is short every where else. I turn around slowly and see two chairs. Sawarr occupies one. I feel tears come to my eyes as I choke back a gasp. The short, stocky man sits slightly sideways in the big, velvety chair. Before I know exactly what's going on I feel tiny hands pushing against my back. A small blonde girl is guiding me forwards to the unoccupied chair. I want to struggle but don't. The girl looks exactly as I did when I was younger. Soon I am sitting down, the girl walking away now a bit taller with short pink hair. My mind is jumbled and I go to get up but find cuffs attaching my arms to the green velvet chair. The arms are made out of gold. with lion claws on the edges. Sawarr's chair is the same except the color, where mine is green his is a red tinted purple.

I draw my sights away from the chairs and to the rest of the room. It's not very big but it isn't small. There is only one door that is guarded by the green haired guy, the pink haired girl, and another cloaked figure that must've just entered. There are no windows; I'm guessing we are underground. Straight across from me I see chains and cuffs hanging along the wall. Next to the cuffs sits a jail cell.

"Are you ready to begin my lovely?" Sawarr asks.

 **And there you have it! I have finally posted something! I will try my best to post again before the month is up!**


	10. Balls and Chains

**JUVIA'S POV**

"GRAY-SAMA?!" Juvia calls out to her beloved. Juvia hears nothing and it scares her.

There is no one next to her. "Romantic Rival? Levy-Chan? Erza-San? Gajeel-Kun?" Juvia still hears nothing.

Suddenly she sees different objects coming into focus and finds herself behind bars. She looks around the room slowly and sees blood red walls with royal purple curtains hanging in all four corners. Juvia turns her head towards the furthest wall from her. There she sees two figures sitting upon tall chairs. One figure is shorter than the other and has dark brown hair; she believes it to be a man. The one next to him is much more skinny and taller than the man, this figure has blonde hair that hangs over its shoulder. This one looks to be a girl, and a familiar one at that.

"LOVE RIVAL?" Juvia calls out.

"I'm not your love rival!" Love Rival claims. Juvia has noticed the cuffs hold her arms down. Love Rival does not want to be here. She wants to be with Gray-Sama at the moment. But Juvia knows she cannot let her love throw her off track. Juvia needs to find the others and she needs to escape with Romantic Rival.

"The others will arrive shortly." A voice that startled Juvia says from in front of the only door. He has green hair and wears a long black cloak that covers one shoulder. Under his cloak he has a dark blue shirt on. The sleeve is more like a ribbon that wraps around his arm. It ends at his pale hand where it slips over two of his fingers.

"Thank you Crane." The short man next to Love Rival says.

Juvia needs to get out of this cell. The others should be here soon according to what Juvia heard the green haired man, Crane, say. Juvia tries shooting the bars with Water Slicer but nothing happens. Her magic didn't work. Juvia tries to slip through the bars next by turning into water but she can't. She can't turn into water or use water. Juvia collapses on to her knees and looks up as other parts of the cell and the room begin to glow. Suddenly everyone is standing around the room, either the cage or the chains and cuffs on the wall nearby trap them.

Juvia puts her head in her hands and begins shaking and crying uncontrollably.

"Juvia? What's wrong? What did this bastard do to you?" Juvia hears the sweet sound of her Gray-Sama ask from somewhere nearby. Juvia looks up slightly and sees him on the other side of the bars trapped by the chain and cuffs around his wrist and ankles. Juvia can't help but cry more.

"Gray-Sama." Juvia whispers. Juvia was hoping that none of the others would get brought here, that it'd just be her and Love Rival. That way the others wouldn't be stuck by the magic canceling cage and chains.

"Juvia? Come here." Gray-Sama says as he reaches for the bars.

Juvia stands up slowly and walks towards Gray-Sama. She stops right in front of the bars that he is now standing next to.

"What happened?" Gray-Sama asks. Juvia isn't sure but it sounds like he is concerned.

"There is no way out. Juvia is sorry." Juvia says quickly before falling against the bars. She feels Gray-Sama pull her against him, though the bars separate them Juvia feels slightly happier.

"How long were you here?" He asks quietly.

"Juvia was here for only ten minutes before you." Juvia says with her eyes clenched shut.

Gray-Sama pulls away and looks Juvia dead in the eyes. Juvia's heart skips a beat. "We'll find a way to get out of here. I promise you that." Juvia smiles at him and nods her head.

"Finally! You are all here. Now, I have a proposal to make to the lovely woman sitting next to me." Says the man sitting next to Love Rival.

 **SAWARR'S POV**

The idiots are here; it's time to begin.

"Finally you are all here. Now, I have a proposal to make to the lovely woman sitting next to me." I smile at the shocked faces of Lady Lucy's friends.

"UNLESS THE PROPOSAL IS TO LET EVERYONE, INCLUDING LUCY, GO THEN WE DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO IT THAT YOU ARE BURNT TO THE GROUND!" A pink haired boy yells from across the room. His hands are gripping the bars and I can feel his glare.

"Natsu." Lucy whispers next to me. Her eyes hold pain and I can tell she knows what's coming.

"I'd like to see you try, Natsu." I say so that my voice echoes across the room.

No matter what they do it's no use. The bars they're behind and the chains keeping them at bay are all magic canceling. But it seems that the idiot hasn't figured it out yet.

I scoff at him as he keeps trying to punch the bars while yelling things like Fire Dragon Iron Fist. Eventually a raven-haired boy in the chains outside the cage yells at him and makes the point that it is useless.

"Now that you have tried to burn me to the ground and have failed I will get on with my offer." I turn to look at my lovely soon-to-be wife. "You my darling Lucy can marry me now, willingly, and I'll let your friends go back to their pathetic guild. Of course we will travel to an unknown destination before their release so that they cannot track you down. What do you say my princess?"

"DON'T DO IT LUCY!" The boy, Natsu, yells again.

"You have you're whole life ahead of you. Don't go getting married to scum like that!" A tall man with long, wild, black hair calls out.

"Yeah Lu-chan! You still have your book to finish!" This time a short blue haired girl shouts from the chains across the room.

I look over at Lucy and see her hesitating.

 **Well guys... I've been evil. I'm sorry I haven't updated the story but here you have it. I think I'm going to start posting another one of my stories also. I'll let you know if I end up doing that. It is another NaLu fic and I really like it. Soooo yeah! Let me know what you think of this story so far! Thanks everyone!**


	11. Second fic summary 'n ideas author note

This isn't a chapter but an apology to everyone who was waiting for a summary of my other fic! I realized that I never posted it even though I mentioned it a few times! So I am very sorry about that! but here is the summary and following that I will put out some ideas I have towards where this fanfic might end up going! It'll be like a little brain storm session! And you guys are welcome to throw in your own ideas! It would make me very happy if you do!

Thinking that she is not good enough to be in Fairy Tail Lucy plans on leaving, but after a terrifying accident on a mission that sends her into a world full of nightmares and danger she isn't even sure she will make it back to Fairy Tail to decide if she should leave. While Lucy seems to be in a coma of sorts Natsu is worried sick. He can't seem to figure out why he feels so empty when he can't hear Lucy's voice or feel her warmth when he sneaks into her room. He is depressed and lonely but maybe during this emotional and heart breaking time Natsu will realize his feelings for a certain someone? Will Natsu and lucy finally come to their senses about their feelings for each other? Will lucy even make it back from the world she has been transferred to?

Ok so that is a quick summary of the other fic I have been working on! I realize that in the summary there doesn't seem to be that much fighting but trust me there is quite a bit though it happens after a few chapters in. I really enjoyed writing that story and I'm not sure if I should continue it or not. That's why I'm hoping to post it here so that you guys can let me know if I should continue!

Now here comes my brain storm session! Stick around if you wanna see a few small spoilers or if you wanna some possible ideas of your own or maybe you wanna just help me out! So! Let's see how this goes!

First - I'm thinking Lucy might possibly accept the offer that Duke has put out because she fears the safety for her friends. If I do this, it will obviously be extremely emotional and that can be interesting to read and very fun to write. After accepting the offer there are a few different ways that it could go...

Option 1 - Natsu goes wild and starts punching everything. When Crane tries to send them back Natsu could end up being so violent that Cranes powers start malfunctioning. Cranes powers create a space in his head where the peopel/thing that he wants to transport gets stored while he is getting the place he wants them/it to go envisioned. Thus cause Crane to possibly die because eI mean Natsu is counting the inside of his head... This could either cause Natsu and the gang to end up where Crane had previously been standing or it could make them end up somewhere random that Crane had possibly been thinking about. So there are two possible scenarios for that option but I haven't really thought that far ahead yet. I really like just writing what comes to mind with the smallest amount of structor! So yeah! I don't know what will be happening with Lucy at that moment because I'm not sure how long they will end up being separated from her.

Option 2 - Crane sends them back without a hitch. They end up back at the guild and Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Charle, Gajeel, Pantherlily, and Levy are go looking for Lucy using their dragon noses and such. While they do that the rest of the guild will be busy trying to learn as much about Sawarr as possible. It'll basically be a giant hunt for him and Lucy! At this time Lucy will be trying to out smart him while also trying not to make him suspicious. I kind of want her to get away from him before Fairy Tail finds them because Lucy is a smart girl and I don't want her to be rescued all the time. I really wanna show how she can do things on her own so I think that would be cool.

Second - Lucy might not accept the offer. In that case I think I'll have Sawarr start over reacting a bit. He'll have to order his men to start killing them off. I don't want to kill any characters so I'm thinking Lucy will kind of go crazy. Like possibly end up calling three of her Celestial spirits at once even though she is in the cuffs that are supposed to turn off her powers. I mean women are supposed to be more emotional then men so it could totally be possible for her emotions to go crazy causing them to burn out the power restraints. I'm not sure about that one though. I mean it would probably end very soon after and if you guys want it to end quickly then I might do this option but I like writing this story and I feel like its very short at the moment.

So thats all of my ideas at the moment. Not much. But if you have any more suggestions please let me know and comment or PM me about these ideas of yours! Also if you have any way to further develop my ideas let me know! I would love to hear what you have to say! Keep in mind I may not use what you have suggested though I will definitely look over and consider it! I just enjoy doing what speaks to me. So if your idea seems like a great one but not one that I particularly want to engage with I will not use it. Please don't let this discourage you from suggesting something to me! It may even help you come up with an idea for a story you are writing! Who knows?! And that's it for me today! I will try to post tomorrow! Byeeeeeeeeeeeeee!


End file.
